


Nuestro concierto.

by Ruvaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: Últimamente estoy probando un estilo algo diferente de escritura, así que si veis algo raro o que no encaja demasiado es principalmente por eso, tengo que ir mejorando poco a poco. Cualquier crítica se agradece ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente estoy probando un estilo algo diferente de escritura, así que si veis algo raro o que no encaja demasiado es principalmente por eso, tengo que ir mejorando poco a poco. Cualquier crítica se agradece ♥

La música resuena con fuerza en la gran habitación que se queda pequeña teniendo en cuenta en gran tumulto de gente que la ocupa y el olor de distintas bebidas alcohólicas se mezcla a la perfección con el propio del sudor del baile, del movimiento alegre de unas cien personas que menean su cuerpo al son de una canción que apenas pueden escuchar, realmente siquiera importa la canción, solo quieren divertirse, pasar el rato con sus amigos. Yo no soy menos allí.

Realmente siquiera me gusta la canción, pero, como ya he dicho, no importa porque frente a mí se encuentra el chico más maravilloso de todos, el más precioso y dulce; el inteligentísimo chico que siempre golpea el cristal de las gafas cuando quiere rascarse el ojo, el bajito y moreno chico que es capaz de hacerme caer a sus rodillas solo con una sonrisa. Sí, desde luego, estando con él, cualquier música es indiferente.

Le tomo de la mano con una carcajada y le obligo a menearse algo más, sin importar si seguimos algún ritmo o si otras personas nos miran, durante esta noche solo estamos él y yo. El inteligente y el jodidamente guapo. Sin negarse, sigue el “ritmo” y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos más y más cerca y nos estamos besando, tampoco es el primero de la noche, ni será el último, desde luego.

Bailamos de aquella estúpida forma durante varios minutos hasta que el disc jockey decide que es, por alguna razón, un gran momento para poner una canción ñoña y lenta. Mis favoritas. Me separo unos segundos de mi compañero y hago la reverencia más exagerada y cómica jamás hecha por nadie antes.

—¿Mi querido señor de Combeferre, le gustaría entregarme este baile? —utilizo el tono más rimbombante y pedante que se me pasa por la cabeza, quizá haya hecho una mezcla de las voces de Enjolras hablando de libertad y de Jehan hablando de poesía. Solo quizá.

Él se ríe, quizá por la escena, quizá porque reconoce las voces; asiente y toma mis manos, llevándolas directamente a las posiciones adecuadas y empieza a guiar el baile. Sus movimientos son gráciles y, ahora sí, ajustados al tempo que marca la canción. ¿Cómo alguien que busca un bolígrafo que tiene en la boca puede llegar a bailar tan bien?

Me dejo guiar y le sonrío antes de volver a besarle, esta vez de manera algo más duradera e intensa. Nos hemos convertido en el centro de atención de otras muchas parejas, digo que jamás han visto a dos personas quererse y darse un beso. Oh, claro, como somos dos hombres su cerebro no lo acepta. Ambos nos damos cuenta y con un consentimiento mutuo y mudo, alargamos aún más aquel gesto, hasta que casi el oxígeno de los pulmones está por desaparecer y tenemos que separarnos para respirar.

—Te quiero —le grito por encima de la música y él me responde con las mismas palabras.

Seguimos bailando pegados todo lo que dura la canción y cuando acaba, notamos como cada vez hay menos espacio y cada vez  hay más y más personas, nos miramos y con gesto de cabezas casi al mismo tiempo nos indicamos el uno al otro que queremos salir a tomar algo de aire.

Andamos de la mano dada, esquivando personas y algún que otro “maricones de mierda”, me giro un par de veces para responder, pero Ferre me pide con la mirada que por favor no diga nada y que salgamos de allí, siempre evitando cualquier conflicto. Finalmente conseguimos salir y lo primero que sentimos es el guantazo del cambio de temperatura, en la calle hace mucho frío en comparación al sofocante ambiente del interior.

Ambos nos miramos de nuevo y su rostro parece brillar con un aura especial bajo el hermoso foco de la luna, aunque él podría competir con el pequeño astro en belleza y probablemente derrotarle. Su cara es la mejor composición jamás escrita, la mejor mezcla de tempos, compases y notas que el destino jamás hubiese podido crear. Todo él, en realidad, es una perfecta composición musical.

Le abrazo, le doy de nuevo un beso y susurro a su oído un dulce “te quiero” que espero que jamás se pierda, que nuestra balada siga sonando hasta que deje de tener que hacerlo, pero que el aprecio que siento ahora mismo por él, el amor que siento, todo, permanezca frente al indestructible tiempo.

Bajo la luna deseo que nuestro concierto nunca tenga un silencio.


End file.
